dmdfandomcom-20200215-history
Incredibles 2
| gross = $1.24 billion | preceed = The Incredibles | rotten_tomatoes_title = incredibles_2 | imdb_id = 3606756 | website = https://movies.disney.com/incredibles-2 }} Incredibles 2 is a 2018 US animated superheroes film directed and written by Brad Bird. It is the sequel of 2004 film The Incredibles. Plot Helen is called on to lead a campaign to bring Supers back, while Bob navigates the day-to-day heroics of “normal” life at home with Violet, Dash and baby Jack-Jack—whose superpowers are about to be discovered. Their mission is derailed, however, when a new villain emerges with a brilliant and dangerous plot that threatens everything. But the Parrs don’t shy away from a challenge, especially with Frozone by their side. That’s what makes this family so Incredible. Cast * Craig T. Nelson as Bob Parr / Mr. Incredible * Holly Hunter as Helen Parr / Elastigirl * Sarah Vowell as Violet Parr * Huckleberry Milner as Dashiell "Dash" Parr * Eli Fucile as Jack-Jack Parr * Samuel L. Jackson as Lucius Best / Frozone * Bob Odenkirk as Winston Deavor * Catherine Keener as Evelyn Deavor * Bill Wise as a pizza delivery man hypnotized to pose as the "Screenslaver" * Brad Bird as Edna "E" Mode Music Original Score Incredibles 2 (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack) * 'Release Date: '''June 15, 2018 * '''Soundtrack composer: '''Michael Giacchino * '''Track Count: '''36 ** '''Songs(Disc 1): '''32 ** '''Scores(Disc 2): '''4 * '''Length: '''2:09:30 * '''Label: '''Walt Disney Records Release ''Incredibles 2 was released on June 15, 2018 by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It was originally scheduled for release on June 21, 2019. Reception On Rotten Tomatoes, it gets 94% Tomatometer and 84% Audience Score. The site's critical consensus reads, "Incredibles 2 reunites Pixar's family crimefighting team for a long-awaited follow-up that may not quite live up to the original, but comes close enough to earn its name." On IMDB, the film is get average rating 7.7/10.0, and on CinemaSocre, it gets grade A+. Box Office On Box office mojo, the film earned $608,581,744 in North America, and $634,223,615 in other territories. In North America, the film released in total 4,410 theaters and earned $71,260,321 on its opening date and $182,687,905 in its opening weekend. In other territories, the biggest market is United Kingdom, which earned $12,579,895 at opening week and $73,187,597 in total. In total, the film earned $1,242,805,359. Trivia * Helen accepts her mission by calling Winston and stating, "This is Elastigirl. I'm in." similar to Bob's "This is Mr. Incredible. I'm in." to Mirage in The Incredibles. * The superhero Helectrix resembles Dean from The Iron Giant, another movie directed by Brad Bird. * The final release date was originally use for the release of Toy Story 4 until they switch the release date. * At the end of the movie, you can see the bank called Megalopolis Credit Union (abbreviated "MCU"). * This is the first Pixar film that has a fully variant logo intro. * This in the longest CGI animation film to date. * Production on this film started not long after the release of Tomorrowland, which was also directed by Brad Bird. Category:Produced by Walt Disney Pictures Category:Produced by Pixel Animation Studios Category:Movie in 2018 Category:Superheroes Movie Category:Action Movie Category:Adventure Movie Category:Animation